Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a stapler for driving an inverted U-shaped staple through articles such as sheets of paper to bind them together.
Description of the Prior Art
There is known a stapler comprising a base portion with an anvil on its forward end, a frame portion containing a set of staples and urging them toward the forward end to position the forwardmost one of the staples at a location coincident with a driving aperture on the frame portion, and a handle portion pivotally mounted on the frame portion at the opposite side to the base portion, the handle portion including an actuating member on its forward end for moving through the driving aperture of the frame portion and driving the forwardmost one of the staples from the frame portion toward the anvil on the base portion. It is also known that all the base, frame and handle portions are of a plastic material. For strength and durability, however, the anvil and actuating member are normally made of steel since they directly engage the staples of steel when driven and deformed. Therefore, the prior art requires a troublesome operation that separate parts of steel are mounted on the base and handle portions, respectively.